D-Drabbles
by Nachtschwalbe
Summary: Eine Reihe von Drabbles rund um die Charaktere mit dem berüchtigten D. im Namen! Blackbeard!bashing, hauptsächlich Monkey-Familie & Garp stiehlt allen anderen das Rampenlicht...
1. Die Fette Tonne

1\. Die fette Tonne (Marshall D. Teach)

"Marshall D. Teach! Das du mir ja die Finger da weglässt!", schalt die Mutter den kleinen, dicken Jungen.  
"Aber Mutter, ich..." Der Versuch sie mit traurigen Hundeaugen zu überzeugen scheiterte kläglich.  
"Nichts da, du hattest schon mehr als genug Kirschkuchen! Lass den anderen auch noch etwas übrig!"  
"Wenn ich groß bin, werde ich die Yami-Yami-Frucht essen!"  
"Yami-Yami? Die Finsternis-Frucht?"  
"Ja! Dann kann ich so viel Kirschkuchen essen wie ich will! Ich werde jeden, der sich mir in den Weg stellt verschlingen! Ich werde die Weltherrschaft erringen und alle zwingen, mir Kirschkuchen zu machen! Zehahaha!"  
"Jaja, komm in 100 Jahren wieder..."


	2. Der Crackerkönig

2\. Der Crackerkönig (Monkey D. Garp)

Montag, ein schöner, ruhiger Vormittag:  
„GARP!", wütend brüllte Senghok das Marinehauptquartier zusammen, während er, eine Akte in der Hand, der deutlichen Krümelspur folgte.  
„GARP!" Endlich hatte er ihn gefunden.  
„Du…! Sieh dir das an!" Anklagend wedelte der Großadmiral mit der Akte vor seinem Untergebenen rum.  
„Da! Alles voller Krümel!"  
„Das war ich nicht!", verteidigte sich Garp entschlossen, vergeblich versuchte er, sein Gesicht zu einem Ausdruck verletzter Unschuld zu zwingen.  
„Ehrlich, das kann ich gar nicht gewesen sein!"  
„Ach ja?", fragte Senghok ironisch, er war eindeutig nicht überzeugt.  
„Ja! Schließlich habe ich schon seit Jahren keine Akten mehr angefasst! Bwahahaha!"


	3. Der mysteriöse Kapuzentyp

3\. Der mysteriöse Kapuzentyp (Monkey D. Dragon &amp; Monkey D. Garp)

Den mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck im Schatten seines Mantels versteckend, das Bündel in seinen Armen vorsichtig wiegend - bitte, bitte wach nicht auf! - kam Dragon zum Treffen mit seinem Vater.  
Garp lehnte, ein fettes Grinsen im Gesicht, an der Wand.  
Mit einem Räuspern machte Dragon sich bemerkbar.  
"Ich habe dich um dieses Treffen gebeten, weil ich..."  
"Du willst ehrlich werden?!", unterbrach Garp ihn fröhlich.  
"Nein."  
"Ach, du willst endlich der Marine beitreten?!"  
"Nein."  
Langsam schienen Garp die Möglichkeiten auszugehen.  
"Es ist etwas sehr wichtiges...", begann Dragon, schlagartig hellte sich Garps Gesichtsausdruck auf, hoffnungsvoll strahlte er seinen Sohn an: "Cracker?!"  
"Nein. Dein Enkel."  
"WAS?!"


	4. Strohkopf oder Gummikopf?

4\. Strohkopf oder Gummikopf? (Monkey D. Ruffy)

„Ruffy!", schimpfte Sanji wütend, nachdem dieser wieder einmal den Kühlschrank geplündert und die Vorräte einer Woche vernichtet hatte.  
„Manchmal denke ich wirklich, das nicht nur dein Hut aus Stroh ist!"  
„Häh?", ratlos legte Ruffy den Kopf schief.  
„Was hat den mein Hut damit zu tun?"  
„Klonk!"  
Sanji hatte den Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen.  
Nami, die gerade gekommen war, wollte dem Koch eine Gehirnerschütterung ersparen und versuchte es zu erklären: „Sanji meint, das dein Kopf aus Stroh ist, weil du dich so verhälst!"  
„Nein, ich habe die Gum-Gum-Frucht gegessen, nicht die Stroh-Frucht! Ich bin aus Gummi, guckt!"  
Synchrones, doppeltes „Klonk!"


	5. Kinderspiele I

5\. Kinderspiele Nr. 1 (Gol D. Roger, Monkey D. Garp)

„Nein!"  
„Doch!"  
„Nein!"  
„Doch!"  
Rayleigh seufzte genervt.  
Seit Stunden ging das jetzt schon so, warum sie sich stritten hatten Roger und Garp wahrscheinlich selbst schon vergessen.  
Tiefes Luftholen seitens Garp führte zu einer kurzen Böe und gab Roger die Gelegenheit, einen plötzlichen Gedankenblitz loszuwerden:  
„Wir spielen Schere, Stein, Papier!"  
Rayleigh tastete nach seinem Flachmann, das konnte doch gar nicht funktionieren!  
Und richtig:  
„Schere! Stein! Papier!"  
Kritisch betrachtete Rayleigh die zwei Hände:  
Garp hatte einfach die Faust geballt gelassen, offenbar kannte er das Kinderspiel gar nicht.  
Roger dagegen fuchtelte mit der flachen Hand fröhlich herum.  
„Gewonnen!", riefen beide gleichzeitig.  
„Nein!"  
„Doch!"  
…


	6. Kinderspiele II

6\. Kinderspiele Nr. 2 (Gol D. Roger, Monkey D. Garp)

…  
„Nein!"  
„Doch!"  
Beide liefen langsam rot an, keiner wollte sich die Blöße geben zuerst atmen zu müssen.  
„Nein!"  
„Doch!"  
Jetzt fingen sie an zu schwanken, zu torkeln…  
Rayleigh grinste und nahm noch einen Schluck Sake.  
„Vizeadmiral Garp! Teleschnecke!", brüllte da einer von Garps Untergebenen.  
Ohne einen Blick winkte Garp ab.  
„Nein!"  
„Doch!"  
„Es ist Großadmiral Sengok! Sie sollen sofort drangehen!"  
Wiederstrebend nahm Garp die Teleschnecke.  
„Garp, wichtige Neuigkeiten! Roger muss irgendwo in deiner Nähe sein! Such ihn!"  
Garp sah sich um, aber Rayleigh hatte schnell geschaltet und seinen Käpt'n schon lange weggezerrt.  
„Also grad war er noch da…"  
„WAS?!"


	7. Gefährliches Geschenk

7\. Gefährliches Geschenk (Portogas D. Ace, Monkey D. Ruffy, Mokey D. Garp)

Aufgeregt hüpfte Ruffy auf der Stelle und hätte Ace ihm nicht schnellstens den Mund zugehalten, er hätte sie sicher verraten.  
Dabei hätte doch gerade Ruffy um die ungeheure Gefährlichkeit ihres Vorhabens wissen müssen!  
Ace konnte nur den Kopf über seinen kleinen Bruder schütteln.  
Seit sie mehr oder weniger zufällig erfahren hatten, das Sabo morgen Geburtstag haben würde, hatten sie sich fieberhaft den Kopf über ein passendes Geschenk zerbrochen.  
Schließlich waren sie darauf gekommen: Sie würden dem alten Monster seinen Schatz klauen!  
Das wäre das perfekte Geschenk für Sabo!  
Aber das war leider leichter gesagt als getan.  
Und so schlichen die zwei jetzt, die Gesichter mit Schlamm geschwärzt, durch die finstere Nacht.  
Nicht einmal der Mond schien und vor allem Ruffy hatte große Schwierigkeiten dabei, nicht ständig zu stolpern oder Lärm zu machen.  
Glücklicherweise war das Monster genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt mal wieder vorbeigekommen und schnarchte jetzt so laut, dass man nicht mal Ruffys ständige Ungeschicklichkeiten hören konnte.  
Flink schlichen sie in seine Höhle, Ace hielt den Schatz schon in den Händen, da passierte es:  
Ruffy entfuhr ein lauter Jubelschrei.  
Augenblicklich saß Garp senkrecht im Bett, sein Wutschrei erschütterte den ganzen Dschungel: „MEINE CRACKER! Na wartet ihr kleinen Ratten!"  
„Lauf!"


	8. Verstecken

8\. Verstecken (Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Ruffy)

„Also Ruffy, hast du es verstanden?"  
Ruffy nickte eifrig, woraufhin Ace zweifelnd den Kopf schief legte.  
„Dann sag mal, was sollst du tun?"  
„Ähm…"  
Ace, kurz vor dem Nervenzusammenbruch stehend, raufte sich die Haare, während Sabo zum wiederholten Mal zu einer Erklärung ansetzte:  
„Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach Ruffy: Auf mein Kommando versteckst du dich und bleibst ganz still, damit man dich nicht findet. Verstanden?"  
Ruffy nickte eifrig.  
„Also, was sollst du tun?"  
„Verstecken…?"  
„Und?"  
„Still sein…?"  
„Genau!"  
Ace freute sich, endlich hatte auch sein Gummibruder das Spiel verstanden.  
„Sabo, du bist zuerst dran mit suchen!", rief er, schon rennend.


	9. Ace, ich

9\. „Ace, ich…" (Portogas D. Ace, Monkey D. Ruffy)

Ace hatte das perfekte Versteck gefunden, Sabo würde ihn niemals finden!  
Er sah es nicht ein, zu verlieren, nicht einmal ein Spiel.  
Und er würde gewinnen, wäre da nicht…  
„Ace, ich…" „Still Ruffy!"  
…sein Gummibruder, der wie eine Klette an ihm klebte und einfach nicht den Mund hielt!  
„Ace…" „Still Ruffy! Sabo darf uns nicht finden!"  
„Aber…" „Still!"  
„…99, 100! Komme!"  
Jetzt war es so weit, jetzt galt es!  
„Ace…"  
„Still!", zischte Ace unterdrückt, zu spät, schon tauchte Sabos grinsendes Gesicht über dem Rand des Gebüschs auf.  
„Hab ich euch!"  
„Ruffy's Schuld", grummelte Ace.  
„Ace, ich habe Hunger! Können wir essen?!"


	10. Ruffy und das Spiegelkabinett

_Achtung, ab hier startet eine Reihe von mehr oder weniger lose zusammenhängenden Drabbles, die D.'s auf dem Jahrmarkt.  
Los geht's mit Ruffy, viel Spaß!_

10\. Ruffy und das Spiegelkabinett (Monkey D. Ruffy)

Hilflos irrte Ruffy durch das Spiegelkabinett, seit er in das verheißungsvoll glitzernde Labyrinth geschlüpft war, war er niemandem mehr begegnet.  
Er war sich aber sicher, er hatte hier Fleisch gerochen!  
Tief sog Ruffy die Luft ein.  
Nichts.  
Enttäuscht schlenderte er weiter, die Nase immer im Luftzug.  
Die Marinesoldaten, die sich um das Spiegelkabinett positioniert und die neugierigen Zivilisten verjagt hatten, lauschten irritiert den Geräuschen:  
„Doing!  
Tap, tap, tap… Doing!  
Sniff, sniff… FLEISCH!"  
Mit leuchtenden Augen holte Ruffy aus, da war es! Dieser Geruch…  
„Gum-Gum-Rakete!"  
Lautes Krachen.  
Spiegel splitterten, das Gebäude brach zusammen und weit oben sah man einen Piraten fliegen…


	11. Blackbeard und das Riesenrad

_So, und dieses mal: Was tut Blackbeard auf dem Jahrmarkt? – Ein Double-Drabble, weil Blackbeard den Umfang eines einfachen Drabbles schlichtweg sprengt… __Enjoy__! _

11\. Blackbeard und das Riesenrad (Marshall D. Teach)

Zufrieden stiefelte Marshall D. Teach, besser bekannt als Blackbeard, über den Jahrmarkt.  
Er hatte Kirschkuchen, er hatte Alkohol, seine Pläne gediehen prächtig, was wollte er mehr?  
Die Tatsache, das der Boden unter seinem Gewicht bebte, ignorierte er gekonnt.  
Plötzlich erblickte er es: Das Riesenrad.  
Groß und strahlend.  
Er musste einfach mitfahren!  
Rücksichtslos trampelte Blackbeard über den Platz, unschuldige Passanten, die plattgewalzt oder in seine Umlaufbahn gesogen wurden, interessierten ihn nicht.  
Er hatte ein Ziel!  
Mit einem fetten Grinsen pflanzte Blackbeard sich in eine Gondel, das Material knarrte mitleiderregend.  
„Losfahren!", brüllte er und der eingeschüchterte Kassierer beeilte sich, zu gehorchen.  
Knatternd sprang der Motor an.  
Das Riesenrad bewegte sich nicht.  
Der Motor spuckte und jaulte, der Drehzahlmesser erreichte den roten Bereich.  
Das Riesenrad bewegte sich nicht.  
Mit einem letzten, trotzigen aufjaulen explodierte der Motor.  
Stille.  
Empört brüllend sprang Blackbeard auf. Er. Wollte. Riesenrad. Fahren!  
„Ich will, ich will, ich will!"  
Beleidigt stampfte er mit dem Fuß auf.  
Das war zu viel für die überlastete Gondel (maximale Traglast: 1 Tonne), sie kapitulierte.  
Klirrend zersprangen die Halterungen, die feinen Risse, die sich um Blackbeard herum gebildet hatte, gaben ächzend nach und mit einem gewaltigen Krachen landete Blackbeard in einem Trümmerhaufen auf dem Boden.


	12. Garp und das Dosenwerfen

12\. Garp und das Dosenwerfen (Monkey D. Garp)

Eigentlich hatte Senghok Garp geschickt, um Piraten einzusperren, einen idiotensicheren Plan hatte er ausgearbeitet.  
Aber Garp war eben Garp, er hatte seinen eigenen Kopf.  
Spähereinheiten?  
Verstärkung?  
Unnötig!  
Entschlossen die Piraten zu fangen war Garp einmarschiert – und prompt abgelenkt worden.  
Die Faust um den Tennisball geschlossen fixierte Garp sein Ziel.  
Drei Dosen blinkten unschuldig im Licht.  
Er holte aus, verharrte, zielte – daneben!  
Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann entrang sich ein Urschrei Garps Brust:

„Eisenfaust Meteoritenhagel!"

Die vier verbliebenen Tennisbälle schossen los, durchbrachen die Budenwand, pulverisierten alles in ihrem Weg, Chaos brach aus.  
Unschuldig und unberührt blinkten die Dosen im Licht.

„NEIN!"


	13. Ace und die Würstchenbude

13\. Ace und die Würstchenbude (Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Ruffy)

„Sie wünschen?"  
„Alles."  
„Bitte?!" Verwundert sah der Budenbesitzer ihn an.  
„Alles", wiederholte Ace grinsend. „Ich hab' Hunger!"  
Achselzuckend feuerte der Mann den Ofen an, schob Wurst um Wurst hinein – und konnte seinen Augen kaum trauen:  
Rasend schnell verschwand das Fleisch im scheinbar bodenlosen Magen, erst als sämtliche Vorräte verschlungen waren lehnte sich der Gast gesättigt zurück.

„Ich suche meinen Bruder", erklärte Ace und schob einen Steckbrief hinüber.  
„Und den, meinen Opa." Eine grobe, beschriftete Zeichnung folgte.  
„Nie gesehen."  
„Pech." Ace zuckte mit den Schulten, da krachte plötzlich ein Mensch (?) vom Himmel!  
„FLEISCH!"  
„Ruffy!"  
Blitzartig zerrte Ace seinen Bruder weg.

„Zechpreller!" 

* * *

_So, das treibt also Ace auf dem Jahrmarkt…Nicht ganz so destruktiv wie der Rest der D.'s, aber immerhin…Und: „(Groß-)Eltern haften für ihre (Enkel-)Kinder" – Was meint ihr, wen der Besitzer der Würstchenbude jetzt sucht…Hat ja immerhin noch eine Zeichnung…_


	14. Roger und die Losbude

_Und was macht der Piratenkönig auf dem Jahrmarkt? – Ein Double-Drabble._

14\. Roger und die Losbude (Gol D. Roger)

„Oh!" Staunend wie ein kleines Kind betrachtete Gol D. Roger die bunte Losbude mit den vielen Preisen.  
Einen Augenblick verharrte er noch so, dann hatte er scheinbar eine Entscheidung getroffen, denn er nickte entschlossen und begann zu zählen.  
Zuerst nahm er seine Finger zu Hilfe und dann, als das auch nicht mehr ausreichte, setzte er sich auf den Boden und zog die Schuhe aus, um auch die Zehen benutzen zu können.  
Schließlich sah er stirnrunzelnd zu seinem Vize auf.  
„Hey, Rayleigh, hilf mir mal. Wie viel brauche ich, für alle Rosen?"  
Der Angesprochene schüttelte nur den Kopf, was Roger mit einem Haufen Plastikrosen wollte, war ihm ein Rätsel.  
Typisch.  
„Fünftausend."  
„Das ist ein Bingo", fügte die Losverkäuferin hilfsbereit hinzu.  
„Ein Bingo." Roger grinste. „Fünf Lose, bitte."  
Rayleigh reichte der Verkäuferin das Geld, während Roger sich schon durch den Lostrog wühlte und mit fünf Losen wieder auftauchte.  
Aufgeregt rupfte er an ihnen herum, bis Rayleigh sich erbarmte, sie öffnete und weiterreichte.  
Er musste sie nicht einmal ansehen, er kannte Rogers Talent, aber die Augen der Verkäuferin wurden mit jedem Los größer:

[B] [I] [N] [G] [O]

Breit grinsend nahm Roger seine Rosen entgegen.


	15. Rouge und die Rosen

15\. Rouge und die Rosen (Portgas D. Rouge, Gol D. Roger)

Nachdem sie schon einige Zeit über den Jahrmarkt geschlendert war, sah sich Rouge mit einer ungewohnten, leicht verstörenden Situation konfrontiert:  
Sie wurde von einem Rosenbusch verfolgt.  
Aufmerksam geworden, war Rouge durch das Getuschel der Umstehenden. Da hatte sie sich umgedreht und es bemerkt.  
Zuerst fern, war er ihr immer näher gekommen, war ihr gefolgt, sogar nachdem sie willkürlich abgebogen war.  
Inzwischen war er so nah, das Rouge bemerkte, dass die Rosen aus Plastik waren.  
Und das er Beine hatte.  
Beine?!  
Abrupt blieb sie stehen.  
Kurz darauf blickte Rouge Roger ins Gesicht, der ihr breit grinsend die Rosen überreichte.  
„Für dich!"


	16. Dragon und die Achterbahn I

16\. Dragon und die Achterbahn (1) (Monkey D. Dragon)

So unauffällig wie möglich schlenderte Dragon über den Jahrmarkt, um die Verfolger, die ihm an den Fersen klebten, abzuschütteln.  
Aufgetaucht waren sie, nachdem er das Marinehauptquartier wieder verlassen hatte, weshalb er jetzt versuchte, in der Menschenmenge des Jahrmarkts zu verschwinden.  
Erfolglos.  
Sobald Dragon auftauchte, wich die Menge zurück, einzig als er sich durch eine Schlange gedrängt hatte, hatte niemand Platz gemacht.  
Im Schatten seiner Kapuze grinste Dragon triumphierend und marschierte auf eine besonders dicht umdrängte Attraktion zu:  
Die Achterbahn.  
Verfolger zurücklassend schob sich Dragon durch die Menge, stand schließlich vor dem ersten Wagen, betrachtete die hartnäckigen Marinesoldaten und stieg ein. 

* * *

_Nächstes Mal erfahrt ihr, wie es Dragon und den Marinesoldaten in der Achterbahn ergeht, ich fand es nur wichtig, mir erst mal zu überlegen, warum jemand wie Mr. Humorlos überhaupt auf einen Jahrmarkt gehen sollte und warum er dort ausgerechnet in eine Achterbahn steigt…_


	17. Dragon und die Achterbahn II

17\. Dragon und die Achterbahn (2) (Monkey D. Dragon) 

Mit verschränkten Armen und der für ihn typischen Gelassenheit saß Dragon im ersten Wagen der Achterbahn.  
Um ihn herum kreischten und jubelten die anderen Fahrgäste, Dragons einzige Reaktion bestand im heben einer Braue und einer Hand, ersteres um seine Unverständnis kundzutun, letzteres um seine Kapuze am davonfliegen zu hindern.

Bei den Marinesoldaten, die gerade noch auf den letzten Wagen aufzuspringen konnten, sah es ganz anders aus:  
Ihre Gesichter zeigten sämtliche Regungen und Farben, von weiß über grün bis rot, von Übelkeit über Angst bis Wut.  
Trotzig kletterten sie vorwärts, erreichten (fast) alle den ersten Wagen – wo sich Dragon umdrehte, lässig mit der freien Hand wedelte und so seine Verfolger mit einem Windstoß von der Achterbahn beförderte.

Kurz darauf endete die Fahrt, die Fahrgäste verließen die Achterbahn, einige, um sich der nächsten Attraktion zuzuwenden, der andere, um sich der intelligenteren Marinesoldaten zu entledigen, die einfach am Ausgang der Achterbahn gewartet hatten und nun den selben Freiflug spendiert bekamen, wie ihre Kameraden.

Ungerührt lief Dragon weiter, anders als die anderen Jahrmarktbesucher hatte er keine Zeit für Spaß, er musste vor dem Abendessen noch einige kleinere Regierungen stürzen!  
Ein leichtes Grinsen unter der wiederwillig aufgesetzten Harlekinsmaske verbergend, entkam Dragon unerkannt in der Menge.


	18. Law und der Teilzeit-Tanzbär

18\. Law und der Teilzeit-Tanzbär (Trafalgar D. Water Law)

Hätte irgendjemand den Mut gehabt, Trafalgar Law zu fragen, was er auf einem Jahrmarkt verloren hatte, hätte er der Leiche erzählt, dass es Bepos Schuld war.  
Und Penguins.  
Bepo, der sich von einem gewissen, hoch verschuldeten Crewmitgliedern zu einer Karriere als Tanzbär überreden lassen.  
(„Sorry Käpt'n!")  
Penguin, der weiterhin mit schwachsinnigen Ideen aufkam, anstatt zu lernen mit Geld umzugehen.  
(„Ich war mir soo sicher, eine Marktlücke gefunden zu haben…")  
Aus unerfindlichen Gründen machte Bepos neuer Nebenjob Laws Anwesenheit notwendig, der hatte allerdings schnell genug vom Dompteur-sein:  
„Daher ist jetzt der Zeitpunkt entweder laut applaudierend zu zahlen oder gefressen zu werden…"


	19. SaulSauro und das Chaos

19\. Saul und das Chaos (Jaguar D. Saul/Sauro &amp; alle D.s)

Wer auch immer Saul auf den Jahrmarkt beordert hatte, hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie Zivilisten auf den wild aussehenden Riesen reagieren würden:  
Mit Panik und Entsetzen.  
Statt Ordnung wiederherzustellen, hatte sein Auftauchen zur Eskalation geführt, die Situation war außer Kontrolle!  
Bestürzt sah Saul sich auf dem Schlachtfeldfeld, das einmal ein Jahrmarkt gewesen war, um:  
Rechts von ihm saß ein fetter Mann zeternd inmitten von Riesenradtrümmern.  
Links schienen es sich zwei junge Männer zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben, sämtliche Essensvorräte zu vernichten.  
An zwei Stellen kletterten gerade Piraten (und ein Bär) über den Zaun und in der Menge hatte Saul kurz einen Mann mit Kapuzenmantel und Harlekinsmaske bemerkt…  
Die Soldaten rannten hin und her auf der Suche:  
Nach ihren Vorgesetzten, nach Garp, nach diversen Piraten und Revolutionären…  
Die Zivillisten rannten schreiend auf die Ausgänge zu, während Großadmiral Senghok von wütenden Budenbesitzer belagert und daran gehindert wurde, Befehle zu erteilen.  
Überfordert sah Saul sich um: Was konnte er nur tun?!  
Da bemerkte er eine junge Frau, die unter einem Strauße Plastikrosen zusammengebrochen war und von der panischen Menge überrannt zu werden drohte.  
Mit einigen Schritten war Saul bei ihr und half ihr auf.  
„Vielen Dank."  
Sie lächelte ihn an, vollkommen furchtlos.  
„Dereshishishishi."


End file.
